


Sleepover

by kisala10



Series: Mystic Messenger Scenarios/AUs [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: You were currently at his apartment. He invited you to sleep over and have a romance movies and series marathon as you were both big fans of that genre. But it was dangerous for you to leave on your own. So, Yoosung managed to convince Seven to drive you to his place. There was currently the issue with the hacker and he said that it was not safe for you to be alone. Seven was also bribed with Honey Buddha Chips but your safety was more important, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone on Tumblr: "ay! could you write a scenario with Yoosung and MC where Yoosung invites the MC over to his apartment for a sleepover (before all the party ordeal etc), but regrets it after because he gets flustered over everything you do~ lots and lots of fluff, i need to sleep on a could of it rip <3"

“Are you okay with watching this drama series first? I only watched the first episodes so far but this is really good! I ended up renting all the DVDs,” Yoosung held up the box for the first season. There were four seasons in total. You nodded your head and told him that you were fine with it.

You were currently at his apartment. He invited you to sleep over and have a romance movies and series marathon as you were both big fans of that genre. But it was dangerous for you to leave on your own. So, Yoosung managed to convince Seven to drive you to his place. There was currently the issue with the hacker and he said that it was not safe for you to be alone. Seven was also bribed with Honey Buddha Chips but your safety was more important, of course.

Thus, the red-haired male picked you up and then dropped you off at the destined place. Yoosung was already waiting and heartwarmingly welcomed you when you arrived. You haven’t known each other for long but you were comfortable in his presence. It felt like meeting up with an old friend after a long time. His apartment was cleaned up and you saw that he had prepared DVDs and video games.

You arrived around the early evening, so the blond-haired male wanted to cook for you. He wanted to show you the meals which he has been learning to cook. He also wanted to prove that it wouldn’t look as bad as the omelet rice he had sent one morning.

The dinner actually did turn out good and it tasted delicious. You told him that you loved his cooking and that he would make a great husband. Yoosung was quite flustered about it.

Afterwards you offered to help him cleaning which he refused at first. But you insisted on it and you ended up helping anyway. Now you were both sitting on the coach in the living room. Yoosung had turned off the lights and he had drawn back the curtains. He had also prepared snacks and drinks on the coffee table in front of you.

The drama series matched with your taste and you both enjoyed watching it together. There were scenes where both of you laughed together. There were also moments when you both ended up crying, constantly grabbing after the box of tissues. You continued your marathon until the late night.

You were slightly getting tired. You turned your head to the left where Yoosung sat. He was intently staring at the TV as he grabbed into the bag of chips. Your attention wandered back to the series as you rubbed your eyes. It was starting to get difficult to keep your eyes open. You did not pay much attention to the series anymore. You were trying to keep yourself awake. But your eyelids felt heavy and they closed from time to time.

You started nodding off and staggering. Your weight shifted to your left and your head ended up resting against Yoosung. He flinched at the sudden weight on his shoulder. Slowly, he looked to his right, seeing you tightly asleep. He wasn’t sure of what to do but he tried to refrain from moving around too much. Your face looked so blissful, so he did not want to wake you up. He smiled at this sight and then moved his head back to the TV’s direction to watch the episode until the end.

Suddenly, the screen turned off. Yoosung was confused and grabbed after the remote carefully, pressing on the power button several times. But nothing happened. Was there a cable loose? Or was a blackout causing this?

He wanted to check, so he either had to wake you up or carefully move away. He chose the second option. The male student moved away as slowly as possible, holding your body up with his hands and then placing you down. But you still woke up from your nap, opening your eyes. You were sleepy and feeling drowsy.

“I think there might be a blackout. I want to check really quickly,” he whispered to you as you got up. He was in the process of leaving the sofa when you suddenly grabbed his shirt.

“Don’t go…” you answered sleepily, rubbing your eye and then yawning. Once again, he did not know how to handle the situation.

“I’ll be back really quickly. You can get back to sleep for now. I can bring you a blanket and a pillow from my room,” he said as comforting as possible. But you did not let go. You stood up instead.

“Then can you lead me back to your room? I want to get my things…” you yawned again. “I can’t see really well right now.”

Yoosung agreed and walked towards the hallway, as carefully as possible. He stepped over the part of the floor which was slightly raised and which was still not fixed. But you did not remember that step at that moment. He warned you when you first entered the apartment but your mind was numb right now.

You stumbled over it, letting out a yelp. Yoosung was quick to react and grabbed your wrist, pulling you up and catching you in his arms. Your face was pressed against his chest for a moment and you were enveloped in his warmth and scent.

“Sorry, I forgot to remind you to be cautious of that step…” he apologized, letting go of you. You assured him that it was fine and you thanked him for helping you. You were definitely more awake now and your heart could not calm down. He took one more step forward and then opened the door to his room, leading you inside.

“Just wait here, I’m going to be right back,” Yoosung said before closing the door and leaving. Your eyes got used to the dark by now. You went towards your bag and rummaged through it for a change of clothes. The drowsiness was coming back again as you changed into them.

Then you walked towards Yoosung’s bed and sat down. You looked around yourself. So, this was where he played LOLOL and got up in the morning. You yawned and plopped down on his bed. Then you turned to your right side and curled up. You felt tired as you were enveloped by his scent once again. You closed your eyes and soon, you were asleep again.

Yoosung was right about the blackout. He had checked the electricity supply in the basement. He turned the flashlight off as he proceeded to enter his apartment. Then he opened the door of his room and called your name when he saw a silhouette on his bed.

He walked towards you and he saw that you had fallen asleep. He did not expect you to rest on his bed. But either way, it was fine for him as long as you were safe and sound. He quietly searched for the blankets and the pillow in his closet which he had prepared for you. Then he walked towards you, dropping down his things. He took one of the blankets and placed it on you. The male pulled his arms away. At the exact moment, you started moving and you grabbed his wrist all of a sudden.

Yoosung blinked in surprise and tried to wriggle free from your grip but it did not loosen. He was clueless of what to do now. He could try waking you up but he did not want to do that. He glanced at your face which looked so peaceful. A smile played on his lips. But then he pinched his cheek with his spare hand. He felt like a creep, staring at your face. But he still couldn’t believe that you were so close to him right now. Then he sat down on his bed, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and happiness as he stayed at your side.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing it as long as an one-shot fanfic OTL  
> My scenarios tend to be more detailed now, haha... But I hope there's enough fluff~


End file.
